fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Turner
|aliases = Mom Mother Nature Barnaby |gender = Female |species = Human |haircolor = Red (OY!C) |haircolorbox = Red |haircolor1 = Potter's Clay |haircolorbox1 = #93583A |eyecolor = Elm |eyecolorbox = #1E6878 |occupation = Real Estate Agent Bed and Breakfast co-owner (temp) Former Spy |homeworld = Earth |affiliations = Turner family |parents = Grandpa Vlad (father) Grandma Gladys (mother) |loveinterests = Mr. Turner (husband) Sheldon Dinkleberg (formerly) |children = Timmy Turner (son) |grandchildren = Tammy Turner (future granddaughter) Tommy Turner (future grandson) |others = Pappy Turner (father-in-law) Tootie (possible future daughter-in-law) Trixie Tang (possible future daughter in-law) |first = "The Fairly OddParents!" |voiced by = Susanne Blakeslee Tara Strong (Presto Change-O and Manic Mom-Day) |played by = Teryl Rothery |friends = Everyone (except enemies), Denzel Crocker (sometimes) Vicky's family (only in Timmy's 2-D House of Horror) |enemies = Francis The Dinkelbergs (sometimes), Denzel Crocker (sometimes) }} Mrs. Turner (née Vladislapov),Episode "Timmy Turnip" referred to as Mom, is the mother of Timmy and the wife of Mr. Turner. Mrs. Turner is very slow-witted and foolish, and her family doesn't seem to pay much attention to her. Mom is nameless and everyone calls her Mom, Timmy's mom or Mrs. Turner. She works as a real estate agent and it was revealed that she worked for the CIA before Timmy was born. As a running gag throughout the series, her first name has never been revealed; she is either referred to as Timmy Turner's Mom or something such as a truck noise blocks the revealing of her first name, effectively censoring it. Mom is voiced by Susanne Blakeslee in the cartoon. She was portrayed by Teryl Rothery in the Live-Action Movies. Character Mom is the dim-witted mother of Timmy. In "Dad Overboard" she asked Timmy to try berries that she stole from an angry monkey to see if they were poisonous. Her parents, Vlad and Gladys, are originally from a country called Ustinkistan. She and Mr. Turner have known each other since they were kids, but she originally dated his nemesis, Sheldon Dinkleberg, who broke up with her once he got rich. When Mom started crying, Dad wiped her tears with a mop and the two fell in love. Vicky was made Timmy's babysitter because Mom wanted to get out of the house a little more to her vacations. Timmy's mom is mainly known as Mrs. Turner by friends and acquaintances. Mom is the mother of the Timmy and the wife of Mr. Turner. Mom works as a real estate agent (tours and sells houses). She was a secret agent for the CIA before Timmy was born.Episode "Momnipresent" She was also a double agent for Russia and her code name was "Timmy's Mom-a-vich". When she worked for the CIA, she created a "high tech tracking device" so she can track Timmy where ever he is. Mom is always referred to as Mom or Timmy Turner's mom. Unlike other characters, Mom and Dad's names have never been revealed (until the season 7 episode "Potergeeks"where her name was revealed to be Barnaby). This is a running gag, which is shown in both episodes where Timmy goes to the past, as a truck goes by when anyone says her name, effectively censoring it. Sherlock Holmes once states the Turners' names, but it is blocked out and all that can be heard is the Turners exclaiming, "You're right!".Episode "Shelf Life" '' short "Where's the Wand?".]] Description She has brown hair, blue eyes, and is usually seen wearing a purple shirt with white pants and white high heels (she identical to her own mother, except she gets her brown hair from her father). Although she is the smarter of Timmy's parents, she is still too dumb to notice things like his fairies or Vicky's bad behavior. However, one time Timmy tried to trick her with a Timmybot-9000 and she was not as easily fooled as her husband was, she easily recognized that the robot wasn't her son and destroyed it. She appears less frequently than Timmy's Dad. Intellect and abilities Much like other adults on the show, Mrs. Turner is exceedingly dimwitted and oblivious to the constant yet blatantly obvious dangerous around her. While not as completely dumb and out of her mind like her husband, Mrs. Turner is not shown to be much more aware either, as they are both easily duped by Vicky and other menacing characters. However, Mrs. Turner is shown to be a capable scout leader in the Sugar Cream Puffs as she has earned many badges and is capable of crafting wilderness survival items, as shown in "Who's Your Daddy?", although like Mr. Turner she too led her scout group into danger in "Squirrely Puffs" after she became annoyed by the singing animals. She is shown to be neglectful in some episodes, while others like "Manic Mom-Day" praise her as hard working. It was revealed in Please Don't Feed The Turners that she is stronger than Mr. Turner. Naming As with her husband, Mr. Turner, she is never given an actual first name in the series, and is either called Timmy's mom, Mrs. Turner, or simply Mom. There are times her actual name was revealed, but something such as a passing truck or loud horn would prevent it from being heard by the viewer. The episode "Poltergeeks" revealed that her moniker while working on the team of the same name was "Barneby". Background Origin and childhood Mom's family background originates from a tiny, Eastern European country Ustinkistan and is the daughter of Gladys and Vlad Vladislapov. Mom's parents are immigrants from Ustinkistan who came to Dimmsdale 50 years prior to the series to start up their Yak in the Box restaurant chain. It was a huge success and they became wealthy and gained a snotty accent. Gladys and Vlad don't visit Mom often, possibly because they dislike Dad, whom they refer to as "son-in-law we don't like". Mom was born after her parent's arrival in the United States and attended Dimmsdale Elementary School when she was a kid. Dad had a crush on Mom, so he won a race and gave Mom the trophy. This was changed in "Father Time!" when Timmy wished for heat vision and melted the trophy. He went back to the 1970s to prevent Dad from winning the trophy, which resulted in Mom and Dad never meeting each other and Timmy never being born. To make everything right again, Timmy disguised himself as Dad and won the race, and gave Mom the trophy.Episode "Father Time" ".]] Mom was friends with Sheldon Dinkleberg during their childhood, and later dated him when they attended Dimmsdale University.Episode "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!" Sheldon broke up with her when he received money from scientists and the military for investing in his parachute pants. Mom started crying, and Dad, working as the janitor, wiped Mom's tears with his mop and the two fell in love. Before Timmy was born, Mom and Dad were Ghost Hunters, but the business didn't work since all they managed to do was blow up houses. Mom was called Barnaby then, a possible reference to a character from The Ghost in the Machine novels, although this is not her real name. Early adulthood Mom and Dad bought their house when Mom was pregnant with Timmy. Immediately after moving in, The Dinklebergs moved in next door. Mom and Dad thought they were expecting a girl, so they bought many girl clothes and toys, Timmy's pink hat included. Vicky was named Timmy's babysitter when Mom wanted to get out of the house more often.Episode "Abra-Catastrophe!" Family life Because of her limited intelligence, she usually treats Timmy poorly, for example when Chip Skylark was late for a concert, Mom said to a reporter: "If Chip doesn't get here soon, I'm going to punish our son for no reason!".Episode "Boys in the Band" Mom is also seen to be forgetting Timmy's name, and sometimes calls him "Tommy". She is completely oblivious to the dangerous things her son gets into, usually because of parental neglect. Despite their poor treatment of Timmy, she and her husband really do love their son. Mom and Dad are usually stressed in the mornings, and sometimes even say: "Bye school, have a nice day at Timmy!".Episode "Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad" ".]] When Mom and Dad found Poof, they "adopted" him and named him "Super Baby" and favored him over Timmy. But in the end, when Mark Chang disguised himself as Poof's mother, Mom and Dad told Timmy that they love him and gave him a "Super Beaver" costume.Episode "Sooper Poof" Although Mom and Dad indeed love Timmy, they are often careless, constantly forget his birthday, tend to punish him for ridiculous reasons or for situations that are entirely beyond his control, lying to him constantly, and frequently take any possible opportunity to dump Timmy with Vicky so that they can go out and have fun on their own. Mom can be more serious and maternal at times. Many of their household appliances were made by Dad and many of them are obviously dangerous, but Mom use them because she loves him and is happy to see them use his inventions.Episode "Super Bike" Mom has also been shown to be very crafty, in the episode "Who's Your Daddy?", she was much better at creating a camp fire, building a tent, and other scout stuff than the other Squirrel Scouts. In a later episode, "Squirrely Puffs", she is the leader of the Sugar Cream Puffs and is shown to be in harmony with nature, until all the singing animals drive her over the edge. And in the episode Momnipresent after Timmy's several attempts to hide from his mom so he can prepare his Septemberfest party, she surprisingly finds him at every location to an uncharted island, the North Pole, even Dark Laser's Death Ball out in space. Part of the reason is that she revealed she used to be a Russian double agent so clearly she used her skills as a spy to track her own son down. Future life Mrs. Turner is seen in the live-action movie "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!". So far, she has been seen in the promo trailer where she is smiling happily alongside her husband at their now son 23-year old son Timmy, until he reveals that he wants to live with them forever. The promo also shows her and her husband "vacationing" outside their house until Timmy falls from the sky in front of them. At the end when Timmy finally goes off on his job adventure with Tootie, Mrs. Turner and her husband are shown finally having the vacation they longed for, for almost 13 years. They are however shown to be vacationing at home since it's paradise to them with Timmy not around. Alter-egos Mighty Puff In the episode "Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad", Timmy notices how stressed his parents are in the mornings. He wishes for them to become superheroes, and Mom turns into Mighty Mom. As Mighty Mom she has: .]] *Super Strength *Meat Vision *Super Speed *Super Stamina (To fight crime all day and night without rest) *Flight *Heat Vision *Electric soccer ball creation *Shapeshifting *Super cold breath *Spider snot. Inflating and deflating *Timmy senses (So she always knows when he's in trouble). Cosmo and Wanda also included anything they came up with. Mom read in a Crimson Chin comic book that "people with superpowers have to have secret identities because their enemies would hurt their friends and family." When Mighty Puff and Dyno Dad are out fighting crime all day, Timmy finds they have even less time to spend with him and upon wishing for them to return to normal, Cosmo and Wanda inform him that they are so powerful, they are impervious to magic. So Timmy instead wishes he were "Galactimus the Eater of Planets" and faces off against his parents. Using a pull string doll of himself, he convinces the two that their son is in danger and they agree to give up their powers. Mighty Puff had the ability of heat and meat vision, "Super Cold Breath" that freezes the opponent, "Spider Snot" and together, Mighty Puff and Dyno Dad can use "Morph Power" to become anything possible. In "The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Puff and Dyno Dad", Timmy accidentally wishes Nega Chin, a supervillain, out a Crimson Chin comic book. To defeat Nega Chin, Timmy wishes that Mom and Dad had their powers again. Barnaby In her and her husband's early days, they worked together on a team called the Poltergeeks where she was known as "Barnaby", a possible reference to Chief Inspector Barnaby from the novel A Ghost in the Machine. As there are no real ghosts in the Fairly OddParents universe, all she and Mr. Turner managed to do was blow up several of their neighbor's houses. Chet Ubetcha was a personal enemy of them, and when Mr. and Mrs. Turner revived their ghost hunting group (now able to catch "real ghosts": Timmy's fairies posing as ghosts), Chet wanted to expose her and Mr. Turner as the "phonies" that they were. References Category:Turner family Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Characters voiced by Susan Blakeslee Category:Featured articles Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Live-action characters Category:Mortals who have visited Fairy World Category:Images of Mrs. Turner Category:Mothers Category:Daughters Category:Grandmothers Category:Women